MIST
by rie.tsukimaru194
Summary: Perjumpaan sahabat lama setelah tujuh tahun berpisah, Rie Tsukimaru dan Natsume yang membuahkan kisah yang tak terduga di antara mereka berdua, yakni satu tantangan besar muncul di dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka: CINTA SEGITIGA.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****hanya**** milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang ****saja**

**Warning: OC (Original Character)**

**Other: Jangan terkejut kalau isinya kurang memuaskan, maklum, baru pertama kali nulis, sih^^;**

* * *

**MIST**

**PROLOG**

Pagi hari, di dalam sebuah karavan yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa Konoha, seorang kunoichi yang bernama Rie Tsukimaru sedang menulis di buku hariannya. Dia terlihat senang sekali. Dan inilah isinya.

_Wahai buku harianku yang kusayangi, aku senang sekali hari ini…! Bagaimana tidak? Aku kembali ke desa kelahiranku yang sangat aku rindukan, setelah tujuh tahun aku dan keluargaku berkelana ke negeri orang, kini kami kembali merajut kehidupan di sini. Aku dan adikku, Ryuu, membujuk orangtua kami untuk tetap tinggal di sini selamanya. Akhirnya…orangtua kami menyetujuinya. Yay~~~!!!(^o^)_

**CRRAACK!!!**

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras dan mengagetkan seisi penumpang karavan tersebut yang kebetulan adalah sebuah keluarga (dan Rie adalah salah satunya). Karavan mereka bergoyang seperti menabrak sesuatu. Gara-gara hal itu, Rie cemberut karena secara tidak sengaja dia telah mencoret buku hariannya. "Hmmph..! Apaan sih ini!?" Ayah Rie, Tanaka, langsung turun dari karavan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, maafkan kami," kata seorang pemuda yang tersungkur di depan karavan keluarga Tsukimaru. Pemuda itu sedang membawa keranjang besar sekali, dan gara-gara itu buah-buahan dan sayuran yang ada di dalamnya tumpah ruah, keluar berceceran di jalan. Seperti yang diduga, karavan mereka menabrak sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah orang.

"Tidak, kami yang salah. Biar saya bantu," ujar Tanaka. Ia langsung membungkuk dan memungut isi keranjang yang terjatuh di jalan.

Pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ada dua orang perempuan, yang satu masih muda, kira-kira belasan tahun, dan yang lainnya berumur kira-kira dua puluhan tahun. Mereka berdua tergopoh-gopoh membantu pemuda itu. Kemudian, Rie pun ikut turun. Menyusul kemudian Ryuu, yang sebelumnya melongok keluar jendela karavan dulu.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Rie menghampiri ayahnya. Spontan pemuda tersebut dan dua perempuan yang ada di belakangnya melongok ke arah Rie.

"Rie-chan?"

"…..Ah, Natsume!"

"Huwaaaah~~! Lama tidak bertemu, Rie-chan!!"

Akhirnya, mereka berduapun berlarian dan berpelukan a la persahabatan yang solid tiada batas, hmm.. Dan sepertinya adegan ini tidak hanya milik mereka berdua. Perempuan yang satunya lagi ikutan berpelukan, merangkul pundak dua sahabat tadi, menengahi mereka seperti wasit gulat.

"Nah, yang ini pasti Kak Fuyumi, apa kabar, Kak?" kata Rie sambil senyum-senyum, masih dalam pelukan dua bersaudari ini.

"Baik, sayang. Aku senang sekali bisa berjumpa denganmu~~ Huuu~~," jawab Fuyumi dengan senyumnya yang merona, bak putri anggun nan menawan hati. Tak lupa mencubit-cubit pipi kempot Rie.

"Aa..! Aauuww..! Kaaa~~k, saaakiiit.." keluh Rie yang pipinya ditarik gemes kayak mie remes sama si Fuyumi.

Akhirnya, mereka melepaskan pelukan (terdengar backsound 'fyuuuh!' dari lubuk hati terdalam Rie, ohoho) dan mulai berbincang-bincang asyik khas perempuan oriental yang ber-'hohoho' ria.

Tiba-tiba,"Heh! Kakak nih! Bukannya bantuin ayah malah asyik sendiri!" Ryuu mulai _ngedumel_ dan menatap tajam Rie. Dia menghampiri ayahnya dan pemuda tadi dan langsung membantu mereka berdua.

Balik lagi ke Rie dkk.

"Oh, iya, siapa pemuda ini?" tanya Rie.

"Ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkan pada dirimu!" seru Natsume dengan suara yang agak _boyish_ alias kecowokan. "Pemuda ini bernama Nonobi. Dia teman seperjuangan kami. Dia banyak membantu keluarga kami dalam bertani dan berdagang sayuran dan buah-buahan ini," ujar Natsume. Yang dibicarakan langsung tersipu malu.

Rie memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu sejenak. Tubuhnya tegap, ditambah dengan posturnya yang seimbang nan ideal. Tinggi dan tidak terlalu gemuk. Kulitnya sawo matang, tanda kalau ia selalu bekerja keras membantu keluarga sahabatnya ini. Ia juga memiliki rambut pendek namun jabrik dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan, sama dengan dirinya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan warnanya sama dengan Natsume dan Fuyuki, warnanya biru muda dengan corak zig zag biru _navy_. Namun, Rie tidak memperhatikan matanya, takut dirinya tersipu malu.

"Ah, Rie..! Ini, buat kamu," kata Natsume sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangan Rie.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihatnya nanti saja, soalnya ini kejutan, hehehe."

_Hah?! Sejak kapan dia mempersiapkan hadiah buatku sedangkan kami sama-sama tidak mengetahui pertemuan ini bakal terjadi?_

"Kok, tiba-tiba memberiku di saat seperti ini?" tanya Rie jujur.

"Aku selalu berjanji pada diriku, kalau aku bertemu kamu aku akan memberimu hadiah kejutan. Aku selalu membawa hadiah ini ke manapun aku pergi. Jadi, bila bertemu kamu seperti saat ini, aku bisa langsung memberikan kepadamu."

_Oh, ya ampun… Betapa baiknya dia._

"Tapi….. Ini bukan makanan, kan?" tanya Rie.

"……"

"Ya iyalah!!! Ya ampun, Rie!! Kalau makanan sih udah pasti basi!! Gemes deh aku!!" seru Natsume sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Rie.

_"Kakak adik sama aja!"_ gumam Rie dalam hati.

Yaah…bisa dibayangkan wajahnya bagaimana kan?

Tiba-tiba, suara menggema nan wibawa memanggil Rie,"Ayo, kita berangkat lagi. Mau cepat sampai rumah, nggak?"

"Iya, ayah, tunggu dulu. Mau nostalgia dulu nih!"

"Ehh??!! Bocah! Ayo!" Ryuu mulai sewot (lagi).

"Hmmmphhh..! Terpaksa. Akhirnya waktu memisahkan perjumpaan kita jua, wahai sohibku yang paling yahud~~ Hiks..hiks..," ujar Rie. Tragis benar perjumpaan mereka, hanya sebentar.

"Tidak apa, sobat. Kita pasti bertemu lagi, kok.." kata Natsume sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Rie yang sedang _desperate_, meratapi nasibnya. "Lagipula, kami harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami dulu. Kami hendak menjual semua ini ke pasar."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya," ujar Rie dengan senyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan setelah itu, karavan keluarga Tsukimaru melaju memasuki desa, lebih dalam dan jauh.

Di dalam karavan, Rie duduk termenung. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan pemberian sahabatnya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan hadiah itu dari kantung celananya, menatap sebentar hadiah itu. Kecil, bersarung kain wol dan diikat tali kasur berwarna merah muda. "Mbbeekk..," spontan Rie sambil menatap kosong hadiah tersebut. Lama terbengong-bengong, ia sadar dan membuka simpul tali kantung hadiah kecil itu.

_OH MY GOD!!!!_

Belum. Itu hanya khayalan Rie semata kalau-kalau dia melihat hal yang mengejutkan.

Nah, ini yang serius.

Rie meraih isi di dalam kantung 'domba' tersebut. Dan, oh, apa gerangan terjadi??!

Kini Rie tahu apa isinya, karena dia langsung memasang wajah _excited_ dengan mata berkilau-kilauan.

"Yay!! Terimakasih banyak, Natsume-chan!" serunya hingga satu keluarga empat orang itu terkejut masya Allah…

* * *

**Waa, mungkin kurang seru (bukan mungkin lagi).**

**Ow! Omong-omong, saya belum memasukkan karakter Naruto satupun! Ya ampun, maaf ya. Nanti aja kalo udah waktunya, oke?**

**Oh, ya, tapi akan saya lanjutkan di lain waktu.**

**(Berdoa semoga ada yang suka, AMIN!)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****hanya**** milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang ****saja**

**Warning: OC (Original Character)**

**Other: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya****. Ini lanjutannya ya.**

* * *

**MIST**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Horeee!!" seru Rie memecah suasana damai di karavan keluarga Tsukimaru.

"HEH! NORAK!" omel Ryuu, makin membuat suasana bak kapal api pecah nan hendak karam. Tiba-tiba, ibu mereka, Hana Tsukimaru, menimpali mereka,"Kalian nggak akan ibu kasih makan dan kasih sayang kalau kalian bertengkar terus."

Ziiiiiiing~~~~~~! Suasana langsung sepi, meskipun masih ada raut 'uggh-sebel-abis!' di wajah dua kakak adik tersebut.

"Aku dapat hadiah dari Natsume-chan, Ibu," kata Rie dengan senyum yang luar biasa senang.

"Apa itu?" tanya ibu dengan wajah yang masih agak marah.

"Ini…," Rie menyodorkan hadiah tersebut ke ibunya.

Dan ternyata adalah……………………………………………………………

Sebuah poncho berwarna krem dipadu pola bunga berwarna coklat! Yay!

"Wah! Bagus nih, ibu jadi iri," kata ibu yang sama-sama menyukai warna krem dan coklat. Wajahnya langsung berubah ceria.

"Mana? Mana? Lihat dong," Ryuu langsung menghampiri Rie dan ibu.

Terlihat keharmonisan menerpa mereka bertiga. Dan rasanya harmoni itu menyebar ke seluruh jalan desa Konoha yang dilewati karavan keluarga Tsukimaru…

**SRRAAKK..!**

Karavan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

_"Waah.. Ini rumah baru kami?"_ tanya Rie dalam hati.

"Haaah, akhirnya sampai juga," ujar ayah sambil menyeka keringat di wajah dengan handuk putih kecilnya. Ia memarkirkan karavannya ke dalam pagar bambu rumah mereka yang baru. "Ah, kasihan juga kuda-kuda ini. Seminggu sudah perjalanan ini, lihat mata mereka. Mereka tetap senang dan semangat meski aku tahu mereka ini kelelahan."

"Aa… _Yokattane_*…!" seru mereka bertiga mendengar hal itu.

Rie dan Ryuu langsung turun dari karavan mereka dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi dan kesabaran yang sudah habis. Setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya tiba juga di rumah yang cukup besar dan memiliki halaman yang luas.

"Wah, nanti bisa main bola di sini, nih!" ujar Ryuu.

"Nggak! Nanti halaman ini buat ditanam pepohonan dan tanaman apotek," kata Rie. Dia tidak mau kalah sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk ditanami bunga?" ibu ikut-ikutan berdebat.

"Haaah! Turunkan semua barang!" seru ayah.

Waw… Komandan mulai mengamuk. Komando yang cukup lantang dan keras itu membuat berhenti perdebatan kecil tentang halaman rumah mereka. Entahlah, yang jelas, mereka semua senang dengan rumah baru itu.

Semua sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dari karavan mereka. Bahu-membahu dan kegiatan besar itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian para penduduk di sekitar situ.

Sebuah kelompok remaja yang terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan melewati jalan depan rumah keluarga Tsukimaru yang baru. Mereka melihat karavan keluarga tersebut dan anggota keluarganya.

Semua sibuk dan kelihatannya tidak terlalu membutuhkan pertolongan, jadi mereka bertiga hanya mengatakan 'permisi' untuk menghormati mereka. Setelah melewati keluarga itu, salah satunya mulai berbicara.

"Aku yakin mereka itu keluarga yang sedang dibicarakan di kantor Hokage."

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin…munch..munch…, Shikamaru?"

"Tentu saja! Karavan, busana coklat, dan lambang klan itu, bodoh! Sudah pasti itu klan…."

**KRAUUK!**

Shikamaru langsung membungkam mulut gadis berambut pirang itu dengan keripik kentang yang dimiliki laki-laki yang satunya, gendut dan berambut coklat panjang.

"Munch…munch… Hmm, enak, tapi APA-APAN SIH?! Kok tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Haah, kalau ada yang tahu hal ini dengan cepat, bisa-bisa semua bakal berisik, semua bakal mempersiapkan hal ini dan hal itu, aku jadi ikut sibuk. Saat ini aku hanya ingin santai-santai.."

"Tidur-tiduran, malas-malasan, memandang langit biru berarakan awan putih yang indah… Apa-apaan kamu ini? Shinobi macam apa kamu?" omel gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, hei, ganti keripikku yang tadi, Ino," rengek laki-laki gendut.

"Arrghh! Minta ganti sama Shikamaru, tuh! Kan dia yang mengambil!"

"Haaah, nanti saja ya, Chouji, aku sedang tidak punya uang."

"Huuh~~ Ya, deh, aku percaya kalau Shikamaru yang bilang. Tapi, jangan lupa, ya."

Sepanjang jalan kenangan…mereka bertiga mengoceh tanpa henti, terutama Ino, yang tidak karuan membicarakan tentang rambutnya yang indah, lurus, panjang terurai rapi, dan pirang berkilau (bukan hitam berkilau, ya…). Dan Chouji yang walaupun sudah percaya dengan janji Shikamaru untuk mengganti keripik kentangnya **nanti**, masih merengek. _"Haah~~ Berisik sekali mereka ini,"_ ujar Shikamaru dalam hati.

Oke, kembali ke keluarga karavan.

Mereka masih sibuk menurunkan barang-barang. Ayah yang menurunkan, ibu yang mengoper ke Rie dan Ryuu. Ada beberapa barang yang sudah diturunkan dan saat ini sedang dijinjing Rie.

"Ibu, yang ini ditaruh di mana?" seru Rie di kejauhan

"Di sana," kata ibu sambil menunjuk ke suatu pintu.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya, ada seseorang yang mencurigakan lewat di depan rumah mereka. Dan yang mengetahui hal itu hanya Yang Mahatahu dan Rie. Gadis bermata hitam kecoklatan itu langsung berpikir cepat.

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini? Kalau aku langsung menyergapnya dan ternyata dia orang baik-baik, bisa malu setengah mati aku. Tapi, kalau benar dia bukan orang baik, maka kemungkinan besar semua orang yang ada di sekitar sini bisa panik kalau terjadi pertempuran. Duh, tolong aku, Tuhan..!"_

Rie terus berpikir, dan akhirnya…

**PING PONG!**

'Lampu bohlam' a la Rie menyala terang benderang, tanda ada ide yang benar-benar bagus! Rie tetap dalam kondisi tenang, seperti tadi saat masih sibuk mengangkat barang-barangnya. Mondar-mandir, mengangkat ini dan itu. Di balik semua itu, ternyata di dalam tubuhnya sedang melaksanakan perintah yang tersusun dalam sebuah rencana di otak ber-IQ 111 itu.

"_Kumpulkan chakra. Tenang…"_

**BHAATS!** Chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sempurna. Kemudian, chakra itu mengalir dengan tenang, dan langsung melakukan _jutsu_.

"_Semuanya, di luar pagar rumah ini ada seseorang yang mencurigakan."_ Rie memberitahu seluruh anggota keluarga lewat kemampuan telepatinya.

"Ryuu, tolong bantu aku dong, angkatin barang ini," kata Rie sambil menarik tas yang dibawa Ryuu dan menyodorkan tas yang lebih berat.

"Hah! Kakak aja! Aku lagi ngangkat yang i..nnniii!!!!"

Ya ampun! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ryuu yang menerima 'pesan' dari telepati Rie langsung pura-pura melempar tas miliknya yang ternyata berisi panci dan peralatan dapur lainnya ke arah orang mencurigakan itu.

**PLAKK!**

Salah satu panci keluar dari tas itu dan mengenai kepala orang yang mencurigakan tadi. **ACCURACY LEVEL: 97.8%!**

"Aduh!" serunya.

Dan panci itupun jatuh setelah mengenai orang tadi.

**KLONTANG LONTANG ONTANG NTANG TANG TANG TANG TANG TANG…!**

"RIE..!!! RYUU!!!!! ITU PANCI KESAYANGAN IBU! ASTAGA!!!"

Orang tadi bukan kaget lagi, mungkin… Jangan-jangan orang itu punya penyakit jantung koroner atau apa lah! Tapi, orang itu untungnya tidak punya penyakit mematikan yang tadi saya sebutkan. Dia hanya terbengong-bengong saat ibu tunggang langgang berlari menuju dirinya.

"Maafkan kami, mereka memang anaknya bandel, jadi harap maklumi kelakuan mereka, ya. Rie! Ryuu! Minta maaf sana!" perintah ibu kepada Rie dan Ryuu. Tatapannya tak kalah seram, benar-benar tatapan kematian!

Karena ini semua adalah bagian dari rencana Rie, mereka berdua tahu kalau ibu mereka benar-benar tidak sedang marah. (Akting yang bagus, Bu!)

"Maafkan kami..," ujar mereka seraya membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, hehehe."

"Kami hanya sedang bermain-main. Tapi, tanpa sengaja kami melempar tas…eh, panci ini…"

Orang itu mengambil panci itu. "Ini, Bibi," orang itu menyerahkan panci ibu.

"Terimakasih ya, dan anak-anak! Kalian harus menjadi anak yang baik seperti paman ini," ceramah ibu.

"OK!" koor mereka berdua sambil menunjukkan _'two thumbs up'_.

"Jangan bilang begitu, saya jadi tidak enak," jawab orang itu. "Saya permisi dulu," katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Baik, kami minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi," ujar ibu sambil membungkuk pula. Diikuti Rie dan Ryuu dengan kompak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga hari-hari Anda menyenangkan," ujar orang itu sambil melambai dan berjalan.

"Terimakasih..!"

Mereka diam beberapa menit, hingga orang itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"_Mission complete_! Kita berhasil mengusir orang mencurigakan itu!" seru Rie.

"Ih, apaan sih, nggak jelas," semprot Ryuu.

"Oh, ya, walaupun yang tadi itu hanya akting, ibu tidak terima kalau panci kesayangan ibu dibanting. Apa ya hukumannya…? Hmm.."

O'ow… Ibu kelihatannya sangat tidak setuju sekali kalau pancinya dilempar dan dibanting seperti adegan tadi.

Rie dan Ryuu bertatapan sengit.

"_Ini gara-gara kakak, tahu!"_ seru Ryuu kepada Rie lewat telepati.

"_Ini demi semuanya, tahu! Kalau orang itu mencuri barang-barang kita, bagaimana?"_ balas Rie.

"_Tapi, ide kakak itu nggak membuktikan orang itu baik atau nggak! Ide nggak berguna!"_

"…_.. Tunggu! Aku merasakan sesuatu!"_ kata Rie.

Rie tiba-tiba langsung merasakan firasat yang aneh setelah kejadian tersebut. Dan ternyata, ia langsung berlari ke arah orang aneh tadi.

"RIE!! RIE!! 'KERJA BAKTI'-NYA BELUM SELESAI! HEEEH??!" ibunya spontan panik melihat anaknya tiba-tiba lari.

"KAK! NGGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB BANGET, SIH?! BANTUIN, OI!" teriak Ryuu.

"Dipanggil malah nggak nyahut, anak macam apa itu?" ibunya naik darah lagi.

"Ryuu kejar ya, Bu."

"Iya, iya. Cepat, Nak!" ibu mengiyakan.

Dengan cepat, Ryuu melesat jauh, mengejar kakaknya yang tiba-tiba bertindak aneh.

Sementara itu…

"_Sial! Ke mana orang itu! Aku merasakan aura yang aneh. Tidak hanya merasakan! Warna aura yang ia pancarkan bukan seperti orang pada umumnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"_ Rie bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Rie terus mengejar orang itu dengan kemampuannya yang dapat merasakan aura orang lain. Ryuu pun juga begitu. Ia terus mendeteksi aura kakaknya dan mengejarnya. _"Kakak sialan! Pokoknya kakak yang harus mengganti panci ibu! Bukan aku!"_

* * *

Footnote:

*_Yokattane_ artinya syukurlah.

* * *

**Hmm, sepertinya terlalu panjang. Tapi, itulah yang ada di otak saya saat ini, hehehe :D.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga menghibur dan menginspirasi Anda semua.**

**Jangan lupa, kasih kritik (ini yang paling penting) dan saran, serta kesan yang Anda dapat setelah membaca fanfict saya.**

**Terimakasih..!**


End file.
